Castiel Caoin
'Character First Name' Castiel 'Character Last Name' Ranton 'IMVU Username' Castielcaoin 'Nickname (optional)' Cas 'Age' 32 '' 'Date of Birth' ''10/25/168 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Village hidden in waves. Ukiyogakure 'Height' 6' 3'' 'Weight' 198 lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Birth mark on his left shoulder from when his parents were killed. Burns Scars- on back and forarms Scar- along lips from training with his chakra wire for the Murderous Grasp Technique Blade Scar -across back from blade Broken Ribs - Training Broken Nose- Genjutsu training 'Affiliation' Ukiyogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Quiet, Curious boy, Rambunctious and always curious. He is quiet from when he was in the orphanage and being teased for his white hair and dark eyes. He is close to certain people only and will listen to orders swiftly and precisely when given from those people'. '''He was an inquisitive kid who loved to learn as he was always in his books and training alone. He was a shy kid which didnt help when he was trying to make friends. He was always alone and learned to live that way. Some people think he dont have a vioce because he was so quiet. He was a fast learner but never learnt to show off so he also kept that to himself as he would learn one thing after anouther. 'Behaviour. Hes quiet, keeps to himself, a loner at times, chosing to read alone then interact with most. His additude twords like makes him feel like hes always going to be alone and if he makes anymore links with people he will just lose them like his teamate and family, so he distances himself but tries hard to get through the loner moods and is trying to become better at being nice to people so that way he will be able to train a team and not make them feel like everything is thier fault- '''Nindo (optional) Sometimes pain accels a person 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton; Viz "Gale Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Despite the name of this nature, it does not manipulate storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity that flow like water. The name is more symbolic, representing the names of the natures used to create this nature. In the movie, Hiruko displays a more literal version, manipulating storm clouds charged with lightning. This Bloodline also grants the user the ability to produce [ Black Lightning ]. Black Lightning is a unique form of Lightning Release. As the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in color. The ability to utilize black electricity was possessed by the Third Raikage, who passed it onto Darui. Both users have the stylized kanji for "lightning" (雷, kaminari) tattooed on their shoulders; Darui on his left and the Raikage on his right. This seems to be a distinctive trait, as Ginkaku and Kinkaku recognized Darui's possession of this ability through his tattoo. It is similar to Amaterasu in that it is the only other black-colored technique. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' explosive and genjutsu trap tags. 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Speed, 'Weaknesses' Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Medical Jutsu, 'Chakra colour' Black 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):5 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 8 ''' Bomb Tags '''Total: 70 'Jutsu List' Ranton Ability Ikatsu [ Threatening ] - Rank D Non Elemental Lightning Release Laser Beam - Rank E Storm Release: Paralyzing Capture Field - Rank C Mizu and Rai - Rank C Reizaa Saakasu [ Laser Circus ] - Rank B Kurobansa [ Lightning Release: Black Panther ] - Rank A Lightning Beast Running Technique Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Water Release ''' Water Style: Hidden in Water Jutsu Water Style: Syrup Trap Water Clone Jutsu Water Style: Ripping Torrent Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu D rank Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu Water Transformation Jutsu C rank Water Style: Great Water Arm '''Non Elemental Murderious Grasp Technique Genjutsu Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique 'Allies' *Moumoku Yume 'Enemies' None yet 'Background Information' Castiel was raised in the Cloud until he was a young boy when he fled the village with his perents, He didnt understand why or what was going on but he was with his perents so he didnt care. Eventually after a while of traveling, He crossed the ocean with his mom and dad but arrived at a ninja viillage just off the coast. When Castiel reached the age of graduating the academy he participated in his new homes team selection, met two team mates and did missions with them, slowly becoming good friends with them as he didnt think that things would get bad, having his friends to back him up he thought himself invincible, until one day his team mate. Inzangi was struck down in battle against bandits, they were late chunnin by this time and as he held his friend and carried him back home, Castiel vowed to train hard and never let his friends get hurt again, As he reached the late 20s of his life his father was struck down by illness and his mother was getting lonely and sick herself, not dead yet, Castiel worked hard for top rank missions and for his promotions so he could pay for treatment to keep his mother alive that he got to where he is today, now soon going to train his own team and become a team leader as his friend would have been if he were still alive. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' Namikage Moumoku Yume Category:Ukiyogakure